


love is a speeding train

by inkstainedknitter



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Queer Character, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedknitter/pseuds/inkstainedknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>romeo is train hopping again. bottle of whiskey and a new lover every town again. lost her boots in a bet the last town over, running barefoot again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a speeding train

**Author's Note:**

> really queer romeo & juliet au where they meet as a one night stand as romeo passes through looking for work.  
> (vaguely great depression-era?)

romeo is train hopping again. bottle of whiskey and a new lover every town again. lost her boots in a bet the last town over, running barefoot again. there’s a couple of guys who jumped on a couple towns ago. followed her from one train to the next, stay in a corner of the container throwing glances her way when they think she can’t see them. she can see them. keeps her boot knife in plain view, thinks about showing off the pistol she took from her father’s stash before running. decides not to. romeo switches trains before they decide to try having some fun with her. it doesn’t look good leaving beat up bodies on trains behind her. she heads north.

 

—

 

juliet sings at a bar on the north side of the tracks. she goes home with girls in full skirts and pumps, wakes up with lipstick stains, never stays for breakfast. she goes to church in short leather skirts and scandalizes sister laurence over drinks after service. when romeo walks into the bar, all false courage and exhaustion, juliet doesn’t haven’t to think twice. she buys romeo a drink, throws her a wink and a nod as she sings. the bar is full of soldiers taking advantage of their leave, their sweethearts, the factory girls. when she gets off stage, there’s a drink waiting for her.

 

—

 

romeo goes home with a pretty singer from the bar. gets fucked. fucks. leaves before breakfast covered in bitemarks and lipstick. the bitemarks she hides under her shirt, the lipstick she doesn’t.

there’s no one on the next train north to judge her.


End file.
